


my passion is a prison

by sybil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybil/pseuds/sybil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The kiss turns into something more, and someone (your choice) drops in on them . . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	my passion is a prison

It starts off with a quiet challenge and Emma finds herself wanting nothing more than to make Captain Hook bite his devilish tongue. Shove all the flirtatious words back down his throat until he choked on them, ‘til they got stuck and he could no longer torture her with that rakish grin. It starts off as a ‘fuck you’ and turns into a ‘fuck me.’

She was about to release him, let him sit there and stew because she could _see_ that she had sucked the air right out of his lungs and that his lips burned with the taste of her just as hers tasted of metal and the sea. Her legs were about to carry her backward but the arm that gave birth to his colorful moniker wraps around her waist and drags her closer, hip bone to hip bone her hands settle defensively on his chest at first. _Of course he would try to one-up me._ He is not kissing her but gathering his breath, the sharp point of his hook digging lightly into her side but she cannot find it in her to be afraid.

“Hook wha—“

But then his mouth is on hers, a low growl thrumming up his throat and tongue as his teeth clash against the tender flesh of her bottom lip. He bites hard enough to draw blood and she gasps and pushes slightly against him but there is no real protest in the action and had there been he would have stopped. _Why am I so certain of that?_  He backs her up until her spine connects with the unforgiving surface of a boulder and she is trapped, caught staring into blue eyes that had darkened in the thrall of desire.

She can’t look away.

There is desperation in her and as ugly as it feels beating against her rib cage a part of her thinks maybe this is not so bad—reaching out to need someone if only for a short while. Her hesitation stills him and the hand that had been at her neck slips beneath her chin to force her to meet his gaze again because he wants her to acknowledge it. Acknowledge him.

“Do you want me?” His voice is quiet and his words only have the slightest of silver edges to them, the capability to grow sharper depending upon her answer.

_Do I?_ She does not want to think about it as she draws a shaky breath and cards her fingers through her long blond hair. Closing her eyes she catches glimpses of an impending future event: tongues clashing, a flurry of fingers in hair, teeth carving niches into tender flesh. It is a chance to forget who she is, who they are together.

“Do you?” The shadows pass along his face and when she opens her eyes she finds him close enough that she can count each coal strand of eyelash. Her finger tips slip beneath his tunic and boldly trace the skin above his heart as she tries to will her tongue back into working condition once more as they stare at each other.

“Yes.” She wants to feel something other than desolation, other than the guilt associated with her failure to protect Henry and her jaded outlook that poisons her against her own blissfully happy parents. Let someone else take possession of her and share the ebb and flow of her sadness, her anger and for once not try to calm the storm but ride it out alongside her.

Her legs are hitched around his waist and his hand is up her shirt when someone behind them clears their throat and a flash of panic bubbles up as she sees the wry smile and quirked eyebrow of Regina Mills. Hook isn’t quite startled as much as he is annoyed at the interruption when he peers at her over his shoulder, “Y’mind?”

“Clearly you don’t.” The acid drips from Regina’s words but unless Emma’s mistaken there is an undercurrent of…envy? She slides her legs away from Hook then, averting her eyes and tugging her shirt down for the sake of propriety. There is still lust coiled like a snake in her stomach that had not been fully extinguished, it scorches the edges of her resolve and she almost kisses him again as Regina fades into the dark once more.

Instead he turns away from her, rigid and seemingly untouchable. “Going for a walk.”

Watching him go she catches her bottom lip between her teeth and chews wondering why it is that she wants a second chance to finish what they had started. Wishing that just once she might not rise to the occasion, especially if it gets her in this kind of predicament.


End file.
